Cant Stand That I love You
by PerfectGreiSky
Summary: Sora just knew him and Riku would be together forever. That is until Riku reveals plans of moving away. Not wanting to lose his lover, the couple move in together and learn that a relationship isn't always smooth sailing. AU Sora/Riku fic


Author's Rambles

Hello, it's me again! I've pushed out another Sora and Riku fic. This one should be considerably lighter than the other one I'm working on. I'm thinking about adding a few other pairings too. Who knows, we'll just have to see where this one takes me. There's a mild lemon in this. Once again, enjoy! ツ

* * *

Chapter One

He said he had something important to tell us. That's why most of us had gathered together in this place we once called our sanctuary. A few miles from the main island sat a smaller one about 3 miles in diameter. This place is where we spent our childish afternoons. The deck of the boat that protruded out the ground was the scene of many pirate battles. The tree house was a area that changed depending on the day. Sometimes it was a "no girls allowed zone" while other days the girls completely overrun it. The waterfall served as a nice backdrop for their picnics and the beach was where they ate their Smores.

The shed housed small sports equipment and served as the gateway to the Paopu Island. Of course everyone else had eventually dubbed it Riku's Island. Out of their tiny close knit group he spent the most time there, constantly gazing out at the sea. It was hard to see what was so appealing sometimes. When you lived in a place surrounded by water on all sides, it all started to look the same. Somehow the boy was able to see something different.

The place where they roamed until the sun began to set behind the horizon hadn't changed a bit. It was them that had changed. As the group of friends grew, their visits to their childhood playground became rare. Being back on its white sandy beache after so long brought back pleasant waves of nostalgia. To be honest, the biggest change was that the place didn't seem as big as it was years ago. Then again, they were certainly taller.

Tidus hit a growth spurt a few years that shot him up to a decent height, perfect for sports. In fact, after school, he had a promising career to look forward to at a local college. Not much else had changed about him. There were still those nice eyes and that incredibly boyish face. His lust for competition was still there too. The only thing missing was his shadow Wakka.

Being a few years older, Wakka had left for college earlier than the rest. It was weird not to see the two boys together. Despite this, it seemed that the two still kept in touch very well. Hopefully they would all keep in touch as the years rolled by.

Selphie was just as energetic now as she was then. The once hopeless romantic had calmed down a bit since then though. Her bubbly personality and childish charm hid a talent for music. Even now she had dreams of performing.

Everyone seemed to have goals of their own. It made Sora feel a little guilty to be honest. The only thing he really wanted was for them to be together as long as possible. However it was selfish to think that he could continue to remain close to everyone. Life would push them all separate ways; it was a depressing thought. He was walking down the beach hand in hand with Kairi, their hands swung childishly between them. "What do you think he wanted to say?" She asked with a playful smile. "It has to be important, he's always too serious for his own good."

He laughed. "Riku's not that bad. He just, I don't know, thinks about some things too much. " He gave her hand a good squeeze.

"You're right. He does think too hard." The years were very kind to Kairi and she blossomed like a delicate little flower. Her beautiful red hair had grown well past her shoulders. It was soft as well. Sora could spend hours playing in it. Her bright and vibrant eyes had a affectionate glow in them that made him feel fuzzy. Even if everyone did separate, at least the three of them would always remain together.

That didn't mean that everyone else meant nothing. He just formed a special bond with Riku and Kairi. "Hey, remember that time the three of us raced and you actually won?" he grinned.

She tilted her head for a moment before recognition washed over her face. "Oh yeah!" she laughed. "I could never beat you guys in a fair race. You tripped and when Riku started laughing you grabbed his leg and took him down with you."

"Yeah I did." They slowed their walk by the waterfall. "You remember all the drawings we did in the cave?"

"Yeah, I do." There were so many fond memories here. It was a shame they didn't visit as much as they used too.

"I wish Riku would hurry and get here. I want to know what was so damned important." Sora huffed after a moment. "He set a time for us to meet and he's late."

"He'll be here." The redhead smiled, bumping him with her hip so he'd stumble. The duo shared a good laugh that died down into comfortable silence. After a moment they found a place to sit and enjoy the breeze. Kairi sat close enough that they were connected by the side. Not that he minded. They had been together for years. Their intimacy was one that came with growing up together. She was a beautiful, kind young woman with a face that had enough compassion for everyone. Their feelings went beyond friendship, growing into a mutual feeling of love. It's true. Sora loved kairi in some strange way or form.

However, his heart would always belong to one person. "Sora!" The brunette's head snapped up at the sound of his name. That low timbre carried by the wind could only belong to one person. Kairi smiled and nudged him forward, not that he needed it. Riku stood a few feet away, tall and handsome in the late afternoon sun.

"Riku!" The taller boy opened his arms and Sora launched himself into them, standing on his tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips. "You've been gone for like a week!" he fussed. "You wouldn't even tell me why. What's up with that."

"I was taking care of something." He shrugged.

"Something? Who is she?" Sora nudged playfully, grinning when his lover arched a delicate eyebrow.

"My mother I should think."

Kairi joined them after a moment. "How is she?" She asked.

"Just fine actually." He wrapped an arm around Sora and held him close. He was returning from a family trip out of town. "I'm surprised everyone made it."

"Well, yes, everyone but Wakka." The redhead commented.

"That's fine. He's probably busy."

The trio walked their way towards where Selphie and Tidus had lost themselves in conversation. Kairi attached herself to Riku's left, since Sora had already claimed his right. Once the group was together casual conversation broke out. The old friends shared their favorite memories from the past. They shared their dreams of the future and their hopes for everyone else. Time seemed to fly by and has the hours passed, the sky begin to blush a luscious color of sunset.

"I wanted you guys to be here for a reason." Riku said suddenly. "I wanted to say goodbye." Selphie gasped, Kairi bit her bottom lip and Sora looked stricken.

Tidus remained silent. He had already experience dealing with a friend moving. It was another part of life. "You need help packing?" he offered.

"No, to be honest, I had started packing slowly months ago. I figured that if I put my things in boxes bit by bit, I wouldn't back out when the time comes." The blonde nodded his understanding.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

"Yes."

"We'll miss you." This came from Selphie.

"I know, but this shouldn't be a permanent thing." He said. "Let's vow that no matter where life takes us, we'll meet here again. In this very spot." He stared at each individual present. "Even Wakka needs to be here. Once a year we'll meet right here like we did today." After a brief moment of silence, the group nodded their agreement. They would meet in their childhood sanctuary once a year. Who knows, perhaps one day they would return with children of their own? With that said, the group begin to disperse back to their homes on the main island. Selphie and Tidus ventured off first.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Kairi mumbled, fiddling with her hair. "Well, I can believe it, but I guess I didn't want to think about it."

"I know.

Sora reached out and grabbed the older boy's arm. "When were you going to tell me this?" he asked pitifully. "Why didn't you tell me first? I had to find out when everyone else did?"

The silence that settled between them was quiet, only broken by the soothing sound of crashing waves. The redhead smiled, taking that as her cue. "I'll leave you two to talk." She patted them both on the back, lingering on Riku's shoulder a bit before she said: "Call if you need anything." With that she left.

It was just the two of them. Riku stood there, caressed by the dying light of the setting sun and smiled. How could he smile at a time like this? They had been together for almost a year now and he out of the blue wants to move? "Answer me Riku. Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't. I knew that if I had, you'd give me that pitiful face you're giving me now and I wouldn't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave!"

"I know."

"Then why are you?!"

"Because I have to."

The brunette tried to summon any amount of rage. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to shout and scream. There was no time to prepare for something like this. He wasn't ready to separate from his lover yet. What would he do? What could he do? The elder boy stood there, face stoic, hair whipping wildly in the wind, and his aura alone said his mind was made up. "I won't let you." Sora said after a while.

"I won't let you leave!" he closed the gap between them. He closed his hands into fists, beating at Riku's chest and arms. The silver haired teen just stood there and took the blows. Not a single sound escaped his lips. That was probably what made the whole situation more painful. Before he even realized it, he was crying. Tears streaming down his face, Sora's fists landed again and again until Riku grabbed him.

"I'm sorry." He's sorry? Was that really the best he could do? Before he could protest his lips were sealed with a kiss. His words were stolen like his breath. Riku's taller frame knocked him backwards until his back hit the soft sand. Anger slowly melted into sorrow and even that was slowly melting away.

Riku pinned the boy's arms above his head, continuing the assault on Sora's lips until he was breathless. Words were never his strong point. They were easily misunderstood or misused, but actions? Those sometimes spoke louder than any thought he could muster at any given moment. Right now he needed to show Sora that he was indeed loved.

He stripped away layers of their clothing, taking his time to tease along the way. When they lay nude he took his time to explore his distressed lover like it was their first night alone all over again. He loved the way Sora would twist beneath him. He was a vocal little thing. His embarrassment over this small fact made the experience all the more enjoyable.

Sora would writhe beneath him, chewing on his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. It was sexy. It was encouraging. Riku worked his way down, teasing his way from neckline to chest, dipping lower to linger at Sora's bellybutton. The sudden assault tore a moan from his plump lips. "No!" he whimpered. "I'm still pissed at you." Yeah right. Pissed. That sound earlier sounded exactly like that.

Ignoring the little comments, Riku lost himself in the motions of his actions. All protests melted into full-fledged moans and he was met with no resistance. When he entered his lover, his entire body shook with pleasure. How could Sora think for a moment he wouldn't be missed? Love making sometimes made you different. This was true in the brunette's case as well. Sex was something that Sora could easily get lost into. He threw himself behind it with a reckless abandon that Riku loved.

Their movements synchronized until they moved as one person, rocking their hips as if they would imprint their affections in the very sand. Riku held him close, Sora clung back. Together they rode their love as wave after wave of pleasure rendered them senseless. When they reached climax, they did so together, voices crying out their pleasure.

They separated only so they could move into a more comfortable position to hold each other. Naked and comfortable, they stayed that way. Their eyes followed the changing of the sky as night began to settle in. It was beautiful. Together they were beautiful.

"You're still going to leave aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I feel kinda used." Sora joked. "Fuck me and then leave me is that it?"

"You know it isn't."

"Then take me with you."

Riku shifted so that he could rest on his elbows. He stared into Sora's face and found only loving and support. It was true; he loved him with a ferocity that was almost scary. Sora was his best friend and the best lover he'd ever had. Would it really be okay to take him from everything he'd ever known on these islands?

"Don't just sit there! Say something!"

"Okay." Riku nodded.

"Okay what?"

The silver haired teen smiled. "I said okay. When I move, you'll come with me. If you're sure that's what you want."

The face Sora displayed next made his heart swell. The brunette's face shined as if it contained a piece of the son. "I want to!" He cheered, throwing himself back into Riku's arms. It was the only thing he ever really needed to feel at home.

The aspect of leaving on a journey anywhere would never be scary as long as they were together. Joy bubbled up into a slow warming passion. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Honestly, since Sora agreed to tag along, Riku couldn't have been happier. Part of him wanted this outcome to begin with. His heart couldn't bring him to ask though. Part of him knew that if he asked, Sora would throw himself behind any random thought Riku suggested. Today, Sora decided to move on his own.

* * *

Author's Rambles

┻━┻ ︵╰(°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ ...god I found so many mistakes when I reread this. I know I didn't catch them all. But I did manage to get most. I wanted to do a fic where Sora and Riku were already a couple. I don't think there are two many stories out there like this. So I figured I'd write one that displayed the joys (and absolute horrors) of their relationship. There are no real plans for this...just playing by ear. It should be fun.

Also, the Halloween fic did better than I thought it would. Yay...over 300 views and 9 reviews! Thanks Guys! The story of the prince was loosely based off of one of my favorite haunted houses if anyone was curious. I won't be continuing it though. :P sorry. Considering a sequel for next Halloween though if I'm still around. Thank you for your continued support. Please read and review.


End file.
